His Real Thoughts
by Eternal Witch
Summary: What was Satou Jun's thoughts when Yachiyo asked him about his special someone?


**Note: **This happened on the series' seventh episode.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime Working!. The series, its characters, and even the lines used in this fic belongs to Karino Takatsu-sensei.

* * *

I have once heard that women are most beautiful whenever they talk about the person that they love. I wonder if that is also the reason why Todoroki seems to me like that. Despite the katana on her side, she is always cheerful and kind to everyone. It is just that whenever we have a conversation, it will always be about the manager and her. That's a one-sided conversation, though. But still I don't like to be rude to her and I can tolerate it even if the topic is getting on my nerves.

Lately, she is becoming quite curious on the person I like. Not that she has an interest in me anyway but it is in her nature to repay the kindness a person has showed her. I think she feels sorry for me for being "forced" to listen to her love for the manager so she wants to do the same, listening about my special someone. Well, if she wants to repay me then maybe... just maybe she can lessen her cluelessness and get a hint on things that I do. As if she can do that.

Hmm, what is this? I am getting a feeling that I am being watched. To think that I've been trying my hardest to concentrate on my work while chasing her off my mind and now she's the one lurking on my back?

"What is it now? I'm not making any food for the manager." Though I have asked her in a rather angsty tone, anxiety is slowly welling up inside me. I just hope this time is not about the manager again. I have had enough for this day.

"Uhm, no that's not it."

Huh? Is it just my imagination or something is wrong with her voice? She cannot have another fever.

"You don't look good, Todoroki. Have you got a fever or something?" Oi, you are making me nervous with your actions.

"Waaaaaah.!"

This is so NOT my imagination. She just squealed out of fright from me! For a minute, my mind went blank. To be afraid of me, did I do something for her to feel that way?

"Sorry." I am starting to panic now. I admit that reaction hurts. Of all people, she is the least person I'd want to get that kind of reaction.

"I'm sorry. Uhm, the person you like..."

"You're on about that again." Now, now this has become a mystery to me. Why does she keep on pressing that topic? What is it to her anyway?

"Aoi-chan said it was me."

Uh-oh. That was sudden. I instantly felt cold sweats breaking on my skin. My throat is becoming dry too. What should I do now that she already knew?

"Uhm... I know that is not the case. But I just wanted to make sure. It's definitely not the case, isn't it?"

Say WHAT?

"That just couldn't be, right?"

Hey! There is a limit on being a naive, you know. Don't you ever get a hint, even once? "That's enough." Really, this conversation is making me weary. "If you want to know that badly, I'll tell you."

With just one swift move of my right index finger that points to her, I can't believe I confirmed what she had said. What I have been hiding for quite some time has been revealed just like that. What now? How should I face her after I've confessed my feelings for her? Wait, if I am like this, confused and everything with what happened for sure she is like that too. Funny, look at that face she is making. She appears more troubled than I do. This sudden confession is really not good for the heart. She, too, is trying to find a way out of this embarrassing situation.

"No one else's there." I said when I noticed that she is trying to find an excuse that it is not her I am pointing to. That would be impossible sinceI am constantly looking at you, you know.

"Don't say anything." Although this silence is giving both of us an eerie feeling, but I prefer this than her saying something. What difference would it make at this moment when I already know her response?

"Don't turn your head." I wouldn't want you to see my reaction. Not now, that's for sure. That would make it awkward for both of us.

I've got to do some damage control. If not, no one will be able to get out of this tensed atmosphere. Back from the first question that crossed my mind, what should I do now? I've got to... runaway! "There you have it." And with that I immediately left her, too stunned as if a bomb just dropped in front of her.

Phew! That confession lasted for only a few minutes but it felt a year to me. My mind is completely blank after what happened. I don't feel like working today. My entire body feels cold, my heart is pumping hard, and my face is burning from embarrassment. I need to give it a rest and tried to think about it when everything goes back to normal.

~ End~

* * *

Thanks for reading my very first fic. I hope you enjoy reading this even if I made Satou Jun a bit OOC..^^"

Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.


End file.
